What do you want?
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: Helios is madly in love with his maiden but when he wants more then he thinks Rini can give him things don't go so well, he and Rini have an interesting scene in a ball that makes Helios see that Rini was meant for him.


**Author's Note: hello people of this universe and the next, I bring you a love story of Mini Moon and the Guardian of dreams. It is a one shot, I was busy doing homework when this idea popped into my head, at this point in time Helios and Rini are in a stable relationship for the past month, I'm not sure what age to make then but they are over 18. ENJOY!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Her hands intertwined in my hair, her lips soft and sweet, better then anything my lips had been blessed to taste. It was enough for her to be in my arms for my lips to posses hers'; but for me, well this was torture. In every one of her kisses in every one of her touches, I felt doomed, my blood boiled with desire that I could not sooth. Looking into her ruby eyes I knew for a fact that she was not ready to give me what I asked; my hand trailed down her body, my lips moved farther down.

"Helios," she murmured into my hair she gasped as I my hand found its way under her dress; I stopped dead in my track. What was I doing? Slowly I pulled away her eyes where wide.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking," I told her, she smiled moving closer.

"If that's what you wanted you should have said so," she said her voice seductive; her lips met mine and her delicate legs curled around my waist; had I been an immoral man I would have taken her then and there, but as faith had it I was not. Using all my will power I pulled her away.

"No," I said. "We shouldn't do this," her eyes turned like hard ruby she stood up.

"You mean that we shouldn't do this?" she asked pointing to where we where, I enjoyed this time alone with her, in these small meetings she seemed to belong too me and no one else.

"Rini, don't please," I said hopeless my maiden was not ready I could read that in her eyes the way she held herself she was not ready to become mine, willing was not the same thing.

"No Helios you should have thought about that before now, before we had something," she said her words where cold and not forgiving, what was my maiden thinking?

"Rini what are you-" she did not allow me to finish.

"What do you want?" she asked I looked at her, I wanted her. I said nothing afraid that my response would cause my maiden to do something she would regret later. I watched as she walked away from me and all that we had made together, I felt how slowly my maiden left taking my heart with her.

But that was then and this was now, I watched as the Queen and King descended first followed by the Sailor Scouts. And finally came down my maiden dressed in a delicate pink dress, fit for any princess. Her hair was down in gentle curls pulled back a pin, but that was not what stopped me from going near her. My maiden was hiding herself, she was wearing make up, so fine that not even her parents would have been able to tell without closer inspection, but I knew my maiden better then I did my self. She wore conceal to hide the sleepless nights; I had not seem her dreams in days, a gentle blush to avoid the comments on her pale complexion. She even had applied a small amount of gentle red lipstick to make it blend. But she could try and fool anyone else with that disguise but she could not fool me. She could mask her face, her lips, but she could not hid or change her eyes. Those gentle shinning ruby eyes that she could use to compel anyone who happened to walk by, but now they where dull, they did not hold there usual brilliant shine. She surrounded herself with people pulling on a fake smile that as the night progressed I began to hate more and more. When I thought that I could bare it no more she gave that retched smile once more and walked away from the crowed I followed her to where she went the moonlight shinning on her; she walked to an out of the way corner, she leaned against the wall and she buried her face in her hands. I watched for a moment stunned that I could have caused this, I cleared my throat and her eyes snapped up.

"Hey," I said trying hard to control my voice her eyes became like ice once more.

"What do you want?" she asked ahh, that same question which had caused all this, _you, _was the answer I wanted to give her but not the safest one at the moment.

"To chat," that seemed like a safe answer and a true one at the moment.

"Well, I don't want to," she said she tried to walk around me but she had made it too, easy the place where she was, was too small for two people to stand by side by side I blocked her way. On an impulse I pulled her to me and crushed our lips together, at first she tried to fight me but then slowly she began to relax at my touch; then I felt her respond to my kiss, our lips moved together in harmony and now sure that she would not fight I deepened the kiss, she pulled herself closer to me and I smiled pulling away slightly.

"And you said you didn't want to," she smiled her smile of my maiden.

"I said I didn't want to chat never that I didn't want to do this," she pulled herself to me her lips met mine and I lost myself in that kiss.

"What do you want?" she asked in that moment I knew that my maiden was ready it had been me that was not ready to take that step to make her mine. I was afraid, afraid that she would not find the pleasure that she desired from me I had never laved a women such as I did Rini, but now looking into her eyes I knew that it was foolish, my maiden loved me and loved every part of me.

"You," I said and allowed myself to kiss her one more time before my maiden became my woman.

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoy this, please tell me if you want to have more Rini and Helios action. =)**


End file.
